


Scenario

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Singer Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke has Split Personality Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Itachi thinks he knows everything about Sasuke. He does not.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 16





	Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> i will prolly never continue this

"Hey everyone! Long time no see!" There comes a man dressed in clothing consisting of a zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt, blue wrist warmers, a purple rope around his hips, dark blue pants and a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees. The man has navy blue hair that spikes up at the back and piercing black eyes. His left arm was also a prosthetic. No one knows how it happened. "For new ones here," the man continues, waving his fake arm dismissively, "the names Sasuke Uchiha." The crowd starts shouting from the top of their lungs, the girls' and boys' eyes turning into hearts at the sight of the now known Sasuke winking and giving them one of his usual smirks from his place at the stage. A few patrons even fainted, but the man pays no mind to them, even if he did see them. "Today, I here will be singing one of my old pieces, Scenario. Are you ready!?" Sasuke shouts with a grin, receiving a bunch of 'yes' and a few 'marry me's' in return. Sasuke quickly adjusts his microphone, and everyone waits intently for the start. The music starts and the man starts singing the song.

_"Sabita kokoro no_   
_tobira no kagi wa_   
_Itsumo chikaku de_   
_waratte iru kara"_

The last note plays longer than the first ones. "The song seems very cheerful, compared to his other works. This is unusual for him." Deidara interjects, knowing what he is saying, because he has been seeing Sasuke's concerts most of the time they were live. But this is the first time he made his partner go with him. Itachi doesn't respond. He is too preoccupied looking at Sasuke sing. Who would have thought, that his little brother was a singer? Itachi wouldn't have, but it seems like it's quite the opposite.

_"Katachi no nai_   
_yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara_   
_Kakenukete yuku yari no_   
_ame ga futtemo_   
_Kotoba ni naranai_   
_kono ooki na yume wo_   
_Kanaete miseru kizu ga_   
_fukaku nattemo"_

Sasuke was walking around the stage while singing. His voice sound so happy, it's strange hearing it. It's completely different, compared to the one he uses to talk to him or their parents. And his personality too. The ones who didn't know about this side of Sasuke, including Itachi, would have thought that the man was only a completely closed off, antisocial person, incapable of showing any other emotion besides anger and irritation. But once again, it's the opposite. Those who were acquainted with this Sasuke, who is now on the stage singing a song so cheery Itachi's ears hurt, only know a flirty, sociable man, who is overly passionate about music.

_"Shinji tsudzukete_   
_ima no bokura wa aru kara_   
_Me wo sorasazu hashiri_   
_tsudzukete yaru"_

Itachi can't lie, Sasuke really has one of the most amazing voices he has ever heard. He hits the notes perfectly, his pitch of voice is on point. Even if it's his first time hearing it, he can't say he hates it. Quite the opposite, really.

_"Itsumademo kawaru_   
_koto no nai omoi wo_   
_Mijuku na tenshi wa_   
_ima mo sagashite iru"_

The crowd seems to be captivated by the creature before their eyes, as if he was from another world entirely, just coming here to steal their hearts away and never give them back. Even if the song sound cheery, it isn't. If you understand the meaning of the words, the song's concept changes entirely. No wonder Itachi is considered a genius, having been able to notice such a small, insignificant detail like that. "I never knew this Sasuke is your brother, though? Why didn't you tell me?" Deidara suddenly asked. "If I'm being honest, i didn't know myself. Sure, he is my little brother, but we have our own lives. He never told me, so I didn't know." Itachi responded, quickly bringing all of his focus back on Sasuke.

_"Itsumademo kawaru_   
_koto no nai omoi wo_   
_Mijuku na tenshi wa_   
_ima mo sagashite iru"_

The words seem to have a lot of meaning, as if the man is looking for a light to his darkened world. But it also may not mean anything, and Itachi is just being extra perceptive. After all, it's his brother singing, not anyone else.

_"Moshimo mirai ni_   
_hikari ga nai to iwaretemo_   
_Kaete miseru subete no_   
_omoide_   
_terasu yo ima sugu"_

The future? Who is his light, who does he need to prove himself to?

_"Kitto kaze wa bokura no_   
_kokoro wo tameshite irun darou_   
_Sotto kokoro no naka_   
_de te no hira wo nigirishimeta_   
_Kitto kimi wa namida no_   
_kotae wo sagashite irun darou_   
_Zutto yume wa chikaku de_   
_kotae wo tsukande matteru"_

There's something familiar about this song, but he can't quite place his finger on it. Is it about the fact that his little brother was left to fend for himself?

_"Sabita kokoro no_   
_tobira no kagi wa_   
_Itsumo chikaku de_   
_waratte iru kara_

A slight pause, letting Sasuke regain his breath. Using the few free second he had, he quickly skimmed his eyes through the stage, glad that he hadn't seen someone familiar. Oh, how wrong he was.

_Daremo ga wasurete_   
_nakushita shinario wa_   
_Yume no kotae wo_   
_nokoshita mama iro aseteru_

_Omoide ni wa mada dekinai_   
_Nakigao ja owarenai_   
_Sameta yoru no uta wa kieta_   
_Boku wa hoshi ni naru"_

The crowd kept screaming, while the song continued. Some people even sang along. Including Deidara.

_"Kitto kaze wa bokura no_   
_kokoro wo tameshite irun darou_   
_Sotto kokoro no naka_   
_de te no hira wo nigirishimeta_   
_Kitto kimi wa namida no_   
_kotae wo sagashite irun darou_   
_Zutto yume wa chikaku de_   
_kotae wo tsukande matteru kara_

_Sabita kokoro no_   
_tobira no kagi wa_   
_Itsumo chikaku de_   
_waratte iru kara_

_Donna chikara modo no_   
_uta yori mo_   
_Kimi no kokoro wa hikatte iru kara"_

The last words were said and the crowd started cheering. The song faded into the background and all you could hear were screams. Sasuke was standing on the stage, sweating, but with a grin on his face. "How was that, huh!?" He received a lot of applause and other things, indicating that the song he just sang was amazing. "Now, my dear humans, I'm glad you enjoyed my performance. Thank you for coming here today and supporting me." Sasuke opened his eyes a bit and Itachi didn't miss the red hue of them. "What..?" But Sasuke quickly closed them again, waved his hand at the crowd, and left the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> the song credits goes to Noriaki Sugiyama's Scenario  
> (sasus seiyuu)


End file.
